memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
USS Discovery (NCC-71021)
The USS Discovery (NCC-71021) was a 24th century Federation starship operated by Starfleet. The vessel became famous after completing a seven year (2370-2377) mission in the Gamma Quadrant, the first successful exploration of that quadrant by the Federation. Discovery was destroyed during the Battle of Altamid lV. History Construction and launch Discovery was built at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards orbiting Mars in the Sol System. The construction was a masive undertaking, involving thounsands of people across disciplines. Construction was supervised by Vice Admiral Mark Callaghan. Dr. Leah Brahams was responsible for Discovery's warp propulsion system design. On stardate 40768.5, in the year 2367, Discovery was launched from Mars. On stardate 410257.5, Discovery was commissioned. Final systems completion and shakedown was conducted at Earth Station McKinley. Captain McNair took command of the ship on stardate 41148 at the order of Rear Admiral Norah Satie. The Gamma Mission In 2370, after undergoing a refit, Discovery arrived at Deep Space 9 for new crewmembers. While at DS9, Captain McNair recieved orders to locate and capture the Maquis vessel Redoubt. Captain McNair relayed the orders to her ship and Discovery departed DS9. Discovery encounters the Redoubt and begins to pursue the vessel. To avoid capture, the Redoubt passes through the Barzan wormhole into the Gamma Quaduant but Discovery follows through the wormhole. Shortly after enter the quaduant, both ships come underattack by two Jem'Hadar ships. Discovery's shields are discovered to be ineffective against the Jem'Hadar's phased polaron beams. McNair ordered power from the shields to be diverted to the phasers to inflict more damage on the enemy. The Redoubt, having been to damaged in the pursute, was unable to with stand the Jem'Hadar attack. The Maquis crew was able to transfer to Discovery before the Redoubt was destroyed. Discovery suffers major damage from the attack. Several crewmembers are also killed including the first officer, helmsman, and chief engineer. As the crew begins to make repairs, McNair and the Maquis captain decide to put aside their differences in order to to get home. Discovery heads to a Class-M Planet called Arkayna. While enroute, Discovery encountered a disabled freighter manned by Cosmo and his partner Piper who agrees to help. On Arkayna, the Discovery crew learned more from the inhabitants about the Jem'Hadar and the Dominion, the galactic power in the Gamma Quaduant. After departing Arkayna, Discovery comes under attack by three more Jem'Hadar ships. McNair ordered a saucer separation, taking command of the stardrive section, McNair battled the Jem'Hadar ships. Despite being outnumbered and the strength of the Jem'Hadar, McNair was able to destroy all three ships. After reconnecting with saucer section, McNair was able contact Starfleet through the Barzan wormhole and informed them of the Dominion and Jem'Hadar. Realizing how much is unknown about the Gamma Quaduant, McNair convinced Starfleet Command to let her conduct an exploration of the quaduant. After the destruction of the Redoubt, the Maquis crew were given the choice to stay aboard Discovery or be imprisoned. Beginnings in the Gamma Quaduant After the Redoubt was destroyed in the battle against the Jem'Hadar, its entire crew chose to stay aboard Discovery rather than be imprisoned. Key positions on the vessel, left vacant by heavy casualties, were filled by the new Maquis crew. Hudson became the Discovery's first officer, K'Denna became the new chief engineer after lieutenant John Gregory's death. Cosmo remained on board and served the ship as guide. He also became the ship's morale officer and eventually, ambassador. His friend, Piper, joined him and began medical training in sickbay to become a nurse and field medic. Conflict with the Jem'Hadar Being in the Gamma Quaduant put the Discovery in direct conflct with the Jem'Hadar, the military arm of the Dominion. To make matters worse, several former Maquis such as Sahara didn't agree with following Starfleet principles and directives, believing them to be not worth an enemy out of the Jem'Hadar and thus endangering their mission. In 2370, Sahara defected to the Jem'Hadar. Much to the surprise of her former Maquis crew-mates, the chief medical officer discovered that she was in fact a Cardassian spy, surgically altered. After fleeing the ship and joining the Jem'Hadar, Sahara immediately began to reassert her Cardassian physiology and began supplying the Jem'Hadar with information about Discovery. In 2370, Captain McNair recieved news from Starfleet the Jem'Hadar had taken Commander Benjamin Sisko prisoner in the Gamma Quaduant and has suspended all wormhole traffic. Discovery was ordered to rendeveou with the USS Odessy, USS Mekong, and USS Orinoco to investigate. However, Discovery arrived to fined the three Federation ships engaged in battle with three Jem'Hadar ships. During the battle, the Odessy is destroyed with all hands The year 2371 was marked by several devastating attacks by the Jem'Hadar. McNair realized they needed to know more about the Jem'Hadar's weaponry. The crew plotted to capture a Jem'Hadar ship in order to study it. After intense battle, the crew was able to capture a damaged Jem'Hadar ship. After examining technology from the captured ship, the crew was able to enhence their shields to defened against the Jem'Hadar's attacks. In 2373, when the Dominion War began, Discovery was offically at war with the Jem'Hadar. Discovery became cut off from the Alpha Quaduant when the Federation set up a minefield around the Bajoran wormhole. During the year, Discovery faced numerous attacks by the Jem'Hadar. At one point Discovery was attacked four times in two weeks alone, losing five crewmembers and lowering morale. By 2374, Discovery began having greater success in combating Jem'Hadar ships. The Dominion breed a legion of Jem'Hadar to combat against the Discovery and its crew, and built new ships. Discovery was able to develope new weapons to combat these new Jem'Hadar and once again had successful engagements. By 2375, when the war ended, attacks on Discovery by Jem'Hadar ships ended. The Journey of Discovery Discovery made first official contact with a number of species. In 2371, Discovery visited the planet Argratha to conduct a bio-survey. While on the planet crewmember K'Denna was convicted of a crime by the Argrathan Authorities and sentenced to have her mind imprinted with fabricated memories. Fortunently, the crew managed to proved her inocence and she was released. In 2372, Discovery was able to make contact with Deep Space 9 and learn that Doran sisters L'torra and Kolana were plotting to seize the mines on Quantum III in the Gamma Quaduant and sell its billitruim to terrorist. Discovery heads to the Quantum system only to discover the sisters are gone with all the billitruim. Discovery then tracks down the sisters's bird of prey nearby and the sisters are brought onboard. Discovery's crew recovers the billitruim and the sisters the returned to the Alpha Quaduant. Time Travel In 2372, Decker is transported back in time to 1943 New York while investigating the planet Paradox. McNair and others soon followed to retrieve Decker and assess the situation. The Discovery crewmembers were intend on returning home, however a German spy had found they from and tried to steal the crews technology. Luckily, the spy was caught and handed over to authorities and the crew was able to return to the 24th century. In 2374, Discovery was attacked by 29th century vessel commanded by Commander Marcus. During the battle both Discovery and the time ship are pulled into the 20th century, with Discovery orbiting Earth in 1997, and Marcus crash landing on the planet. During this time, young astronomer Sara Anderson is accidently brought on board and helps the crew locate the time ship. McNair use the time ship to return to the correct timeline before destroying it. The Dominion The Dominion were the major interstellar state in the Gamma Quaduant. Technology advanced and mellennia old, the Dominion was founded under the absolute rule of the Founders, whose will was carried out by the Vorta and the Jem'Hadar. The Dominion was dedicated to imposing the Founders' visions of "order" upon the universe, bringing all other civilizations under its control. Being in the Gamma Quaduant put the Discovery in direct conflict with the Dominion. Crew Command crew *Commanding officer **Captain McNair (2367-2377) *First officer **Commander Collins (2367-2370) **Commander *Second officer/operations manager **Lieutenant Commander *Science officer **Lieutenant Commander T'Pella (2367-2377) *Chief engineer **Lieutenant Commander McGregor (2367-2370) **Lieutenant John Gregory (2370) **Lieutenant K'Denna (2370-2377) *Tactical officer and security chief **Lieutenant Stara (2367-2377) *Chief medical officer **Commander *Counselor **Commander Shanna Price (2367-2377) *Flight controller **Lieutenant *Transporter chief **Chief Decker (2367-2377) Interior design Main bridge Discovery's bridge was located on deck 1 of the saucer section. The bridge was design included a raised platform for the Captain, first officer, and Counselor's chairs in the center. Chair at tactical, additional science stations along the port and starboard walls and increased engineering section along the aft wall provided the engineering crew greater access for emergencies. Each of these stations included consoles for shipboard systems access. Observation lounge The observation lounge was located directly aft of the main bridge. The room was usually used for conferences by the senior staff. It featured a large, aft-facing windows that offered a spectacular view of the back of the starship and beyond. A conference table with seating for ten people was the main feature of the room, with LCARS screens on the port and starboard walls for information displays and retrieval. Holographic emitters embedded within the table could also be used for presenting data. Main engineering Engineering is located on Deck 36, and was and open facility, directly accessible from the corridor. Engineering systems spanned twelve decks of the engineering section. Consisting of two levels, it provided direct access to the warp core and primary engineering support systems. The corridor bulkhead housed the Master Situation Monitor. Inside the main section, the master system display was the operational focus of the room. Beyond this, heading towards the warp core, the chief engineer's office was located on the left, and the assistant chief engineer's console was located on the right. These formed part of the bulkhead protecting the main part of engineering from the warp core. Access to the upper level, a circular area surrounding the warp core, was provided by a ladder to the left of the warp core or an elevator on the right. The upper level had access to other warp core maintaince systems. Medical facilities Discovery ''has at least three sickbay wards aboard with at least one in the saucer section and another in the stardrive section. The main sickbay was on Deck 12. There were four recovery biobeds on the periphery of the room with a main surgical biobed opposite them, covered by a large overhead sensor cluster and capable of hookup to a surgical surpport frame. Equipment storage and various control panels were located throughout the sickbay. The chief medical officer's office was small space just off the main sickbay, with a desk and workspace for the CMO. A small terminal connected the office to the sickbay. ''Discovery also had at least four medical laboratories of varying sizes. Surgical suites for sugeries to complicated to be conducted in the sickbay. There was a room near the main sickbay where patients with severe burns could be treated in the Emergency bio-support unit. Recreational facilities Ten Forward Located at the foward-most section of the saucer module on deck 10, Ten Forward served as the social center of the ship. It had battery of recreational games including three-dimensional chess as well as a fully stocked bar which carried syntheholic beverages. The replicators were also able to produce other food and drinks for the crew to enjoy in a social setting. Its large, panoramic windows permitted a staggering view of the ship's passage through space. Holodeck ''Discovery ''carried sixteen holodecks, which are located on Decks 9, 10, and 11. '' '' Cargo bays There are numerous multi-level cargo bays located throughout the ship. Most of these bays contained suffcient room for storage, cargo transporters, and and anti-grav units for the transportation of cargo. Cargo bay four was the only cargo bay with direct access to the exterior hull. One of the cargo bays was converted into an airponics bay to grow and contain plants for the science lab. Category:Galaxy class starships Category:Federation starships